Runaway Princess
by Lucy Westerna
Summary: Sarah runs away from home to avoid an arranged marriage. Far from home she gets in trouble several ways, but this awesome goblin king is always there to protect her from harm...but he demands something in return...JS


Disclaimer: It's here...you just can't see it. Fine, whatever. I don't own Labyrinth or any of its characters, and I don't know Jareth or David Bowie, or Sarah or Jennifer Connelly. OK?! I can't get you an autograph. And I don't know, and never will know Jim Henson. Let us have a moment of quiet in which to mourn. In memory of Jim Henson. I love you man

Chapter 1

Runaway Bride

Sarah wept in front of her mirror, thinking of the day's events_. It's obvious my parents are getting divorced_. She thought, after all, her parents had been arguing the whole week. She wasn't sad because her parents were getting divorced, in fact, she would have been thankful to be rid of her wicked stepmother, she was upset because her beloved younger brother Toby would be taken away. He had already been taken away from her once; she wouldn't let it happen again. But when they came upstairs to her room, she was in for a different surprise.

"Honey," her father said, quietly, timidly,

"You're getting married!" her stepmother exclaimed enthusiastically. Sarah's breathing stopped.

"What? Are you kidding me? This is the twentieth century. You can't do that! Hello? Haven't you ever heard of freedom of love? I don't want a husband. You can't make me do this!"

"Honey, he's agreed to pay us an exceedingly large amount of money to marry you. Besides, you're 18, you should--"

'_God, I hate that woman'_ she thought, for here was her stepmother, who said that the skirt her stepdaughter wore

(Two inches below the knee) made her look like a slut, saying that 18 years old is a normal age for a young woman to be married.

"You both have gone mad. You can't make me do this. You are doing this out of your own selfishness. I honestly thought my parents were more considerate. It seems I was very mistaken." She ran out of her room, down the stairs, grabbed her jacket, and ran out the door. She ran to the park. She heard her father calling after her, but she kept running, not turning back. She got to the park and sat down under her tree. She cried, and she knew someone would find her soon, for the town was small, and everyone knew her. If anyone were looking for her, they'd know where to look. She ran further, and she ended up in the road. She ran until she was as far away from home as she could manage. She was on a road, which was relatively silent; every now and then a car would come by. Sarah walked all night, not sleeping at all. She had nowhere to sleep, anyway. At around 2 a.m., a car pulled over to her. Several guys were in the car, and judging by the looks on their faces, they wanted something from her. She kept walking as they moved along pace with her. The driver called out to her from the car. "Hey, d'you need a ride somewhere, 'cause we'll take you on the best ride of your life."

Several of the guys snickered, and the driver made kissing sounds. Sarah rolled her eyes at them, and kept walking.

"Alright then, we'll come and get you if you don't come and get us first!"

She kept walking, but three of the guys in the back of the car got out. She looked at them briefly, and then she ran. They chased after her, and though she was fast, they caught up with her quickly. They seized her by the arms and dragged her to the car while she squirmed and struggled to break free from their grasp. She cursed at them, screamed, but then she did what she thought was the most peculiar thing she had ever done in her life. She screamed the name of the goblin king. "JARETH!" The men chuckled. "'Dat your boyfriend? Sucks for 'im! We got 'is girlfriend now!" Suddenly, a cop car came from a distance. It stopped by the car, and a tall police officer stepped out. "What seems to be the problem, officer?" asked the driver.

The policeman (who had a very sexy British accent) spoke.

"The problem is, you are wanted for smuggling marijuana and playing with young women who are not willing to play." Saying this, he glanced at Sarah. She saw his face for the first time. Was it him? No. That was impossible. "Officer, we was just driving her to her home, and the marijuana-that ain't marijuana, them's just tomater plants theys just looks like marijuana." "I'm sure." Said the police officer, and he took Sarah by the arm. The men got into their car and took off at a speed of 89 miles per hour. Sarah got into the car with the police officer. They had better turn back…turn back before it's too late. Just as you should have done."

Sarah turned to the officer, and found that instead of the police officer, Jareth sat in his place. "Oh great. Could this night get any worse? What do you want?" Jareth narrowed his eyebrows. "I save you from molestation, hunger, and possibly death, and this is what I get in return? Sarah, please consider. It was you who called upon me. I came to save you." Sarah gulped. He was right. "I…I'm sorry Jareth. I thought…" He finished her sentence for her.  
"That I was going to take you away? That I was going to hurt you, steal from you? No, Sarah. I was only helping you. As I have always done.""Sarah, I stole your brother because you wanted me to. You tried to solve the Labyrinth because you wanted to. I made it challenging for you because it was too easy for you. You said it yourself. 'A piece of cake'. Sarah, everything I've done, I've done for you." Sarah sighed. She dropped the subject, and turned away. She fell asleep. Jareth watched her as she slept. "She will never grow up." He thought before he too went to sleep.  
"Excuse me?! How have you helped me before today? The only thing you did was stealing my brother, and you did everything you could possibly do to keep me from solving that stupid Labyrinth of yours. You call that help?"

The next morning, Sarah woke up confused and frightened. Last night's events were gone from her memory; she was wondering what had happened, and why she was in a police car. She realized she was in Jareth's arms, and she sat up with a jolt, which woke him. He also sat up, and with a puzzled look said, "What in the name of God, Sarah? What happened?"

"Why did you save me? Why didn't you leave me to those awful men...How can I ever thank you?"

He chuckled. "So, I am forgiven?" Sarah hesitated, and nodded. He resumed his speaking."I couldn't leave you to those men, and you called for me." Sarah hugged him tightly, but then another thought crossed her mind. She moved away from him.

"Wasn't I supposed to say 'I wish'?"

"Uh...no."

Sarah considered his reply for a moment. Why had he hesitated? She turned back to him, only to see that he was gone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's note: DUN DUN DUN... It took me so long to finally be satisfied with this chapter. I had writer's block for a while, but I seem to be obtaining my will to write back. Hooray! I am so happy. I wonder what will happen next... 


End file.
